Some communication technologies, for example, Wi-Fi, cellular the like may share one or more restricted communication bands, e.g., including the 5 Gigahertz (GHz) unlicensed wireless communication band, with radar transmissions.
For example, one regulator requirement for communicating over the 5 GHz band, allows transmitting over the 5 GHz band only if there is no radar detection during a predefined time period before the transmission over the 5 GHz band.